Greninja (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Greninja= |-|Ash-Greninja= Summary This Greninja is a Water/Dark-type Pokémon owned by Ash and is the first Pokémon he obtained in the Kalos region. Greninja first appeared as a Froakie when he observed Pikachu shocking Bonnie, Clemont and Ash outside the Lumiose Gym. It followed the group to a nearby park, where it watched the trio talking from a tree. When the group were attacked by Team Rocket, Froakie protected Pikachu from its own Electro Ball, which had been rebounded by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. He then used the sticky bubbles on his back, called Frubbles, to hit Wobbuffet, and helped Ash defeat Team Rocket. After Team Rocket were sent blasting off, Froakie fainted and Ash took him to Professor Sycamore's lab. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: '''Greninja '''Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female, most are male. Male for Ash's Greninja Age: Varies Classification: Water/Dark Type Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Can imbue his melee attacks with a "cutting" property, can create Water Clones, Smoke Manipulation, High Resistance to anything related to psychic activity. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ via power-scaling (Comparable to Charizard and Typhlosion) | At least Large Mountain level via power-scaling (Comparable to mega evolutions) Speed: At least Transonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods against other Pokemons) Range: Extended melee range with Cut and Aerial Ace; several meters with ranged attacks like Water Shuriken Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: True to his race's name, Greninja is skilled in a variety of ninja-like attacks, sticking to walls, using acrobatic maneuvers, and fighting in both close and long-range combat to keep the enemy guessing. Weaknesses: Weak to Electric, Grass, Fighting, Bug and Fairy-type attacks Notable Attacks and Techniques: Abilities: *'Torrent:' Greninja's water attacks will receive a significant boost in power when its health gets low. *'Protean:' Greninja switches type to whatever move he just used. *'Battle Bond:' Ability of Ash's Greninja only. Greninja's ties with his partner enable him to transform into Ash-Greninja while establishing a psychic bond. Moves: *'Aerial Ace:' Greninja's limbs glow bright blue as he goes to attack the opponent in close combat, slashing them with an x-shaped energy blast. *'Cut:' Generates a white needle made of energy and plunges it into the target to puncture or slice them open. *'Double Team:' Creates dozens of illusory copies of himself to confuse the target. *'Water Shuriken:' Compresses water into the shape of a shuriken and throws it at the target. He can fire flurries of these in swift bursts or combine them into one giant shuriken for additional stopping power. *'Role Play:' Copies his targets ability perfectly. *'SmokeScreen:' Greninja releases a large amount of smoke at its target to obscure their vision. *'Substitute:' Greninja quickly makes a substitute using his health to take all of the damage we would have other wise taken. *'Mat Block:' Greninja pulls out a mat to block any incoming attacks however he will not be protected from status effects. *'Spikes:' Greninja throws a large amount of spikes on the battlefield to hinder his opponent's movement speed. Ash-Greninja's improvised moves (Anime only): *'Water Fuma Shuriken:' When Ash's Greninja activates the Ash-Greninja form. A huge shuriken of water appears on his back, powering up its Water Shuriken attacks, causing significantly more damage to even the strongest of opponents. **'Enlarged Fuma Shuriken:' When Ash's Greninja as a Ash-Greninja enlarge the Water Fuma Shuriken on his back for stronger attacks. This can also happen during a clash of moves to catch opponents off-gurad. ***'Shuriken Glide:' When Ash's Greninja is in it's Ash-Greninja form. It can use the shuriken on it's back to glide through the air. ***'Double-Team Fuma Shuriken:' A variation of Greninja's Water Fuma Shuriken. After absorbing the power of Greninja's Double-Team clones, it caused Greninja's Water Fuma to increase in size causing greater damage. **'Massive Water Fuma Shuriken:' Ash-Greninja let's the Water Fuma Shuriken hover above his head, charging it up and surrounding itself in a geyser of water until it becomes a much larger, colossal disc of blazing orange, before hurling it at the enemy and doing much, much greater damage. The most powerful version of the Water Fuma Shuriken. Key: Base | Ash-Greninja Gallery Greninja_concept_art.png Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7